1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle front end impact absorbing apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles for reducing the shock and injuries to passengers in a vehicle when involved in a front end collision.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle front end. impact absorbing apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle front end impact absorbing apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,739; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,573; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,257; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 410,879; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,755; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,242.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles. The present invention includes a support assembly including elongate support members being adapted to be mounted in an engine compartment, and also includes elongate cross members interconnecting the elongate support members; and further includes an impact absorbing assembly being mounted upon the support assembly; and also includes an impact-receiving assembly being mounted to the impact-absorbing assembly.
In these respects, the impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the shock and injuries to passengers in a vehicle when involved in a front end collision.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles which has many of the advantages of the vehicle front end impact absorbing apparatuses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle front end impact absorbing apparatuses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles which has many of the advantages of the vehicle front end impact absorbing apparatuses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicle front end impact absorbing apparatuses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles for reducing the shock and injuries to passengers in a vehicle when involved in a front end collision.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles that can be easily installed in a vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new impact-absorbing apparatus for front ends of vehicles that greatly prevents crumpling of the front end of a vehicle and redirects the force received in a collision.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.